Oh For The Love Of Gray
by Mrs.LoganHuntzberger
Summary: Claire has a great life with Kai until The Witch Princess in For-Get-Me-Not-Valley tells her Kai is not her true love and she has to find her love or else she will lose everything including her farm! What will Claire do? Bad summary good story.
1. Chapter 1

Oh for the Love Of Gray!

A love story between Gray and Claire!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harvest Moon. Any Version. (well I guess I do own games but I did not make this game Nastume did)

_____________________

As I awoke to the birds singing I shivered because I had a nightmare.

My brother Mark Brother Jack and sister Chelsea had a mining accident and had died in the mine!

Well it was just a dream so I went to go do my chores.

As I was watering my crops someone came up behind me.

"boo" said a familiar voice. The voice of my boyfriend Kai.

"Ack!" I yelp and Kai laughed "It's not funny. Don't ever scare me like that again or I swear you will have nine toes!" I threatened while Kai tried, but failed, at not smiling.

"Hey baby," he said "happy birth-day."

Yes it was my birthday but I can promise you I didn't forget about it.

"Hey thanks." I said giving peck on the cheek.

"Here" he said handing me a blue feather. Wait a blue feather?!

I gasped.

"Really…for-for me?"

"Well duh!" he laughed

I took the feather and felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Yes." Was all I could get to come out of my mouth.

"I'll meet you at the snack shack." He said.

"Sure sure." I said giving him kiss.

He walked off but what neither of us knew was that a pair of blue eyes had watched the whole love conversion.

Jealously those blue eyes walked- no stalked- off.

________________________

I walked into the snack shack smiling.

Rib-eye stake hit my nose and I inhaled.

"Your early." Said Kai sounding irritated.

"I couldn't wait." I said.

_________________

Kais' P.O.V.

I heard the door bell jingle and muttered "Can't people see the 'closed' sign on the door?!"

As I walked to the front I remembered Claire accepting the blue feather I gave her.

I smiled.

I was just about to say we are closed when I saw Claire standing in front of the door.

"Your early" I said rather irritated she came when I wasn't ready.

"I couldn't wait." She said.

"Sheesh Claire I told you six not four!" I said.

"Heh Heh." She laughed my favorite sound in the world it sounded like bells.

"Okay." I said smiling at the puppy dog pout on her face she did the best one when she wanted to get something from me or Rick (Grrrr) or Gray or Cliff or doctor Trent (Grrrr).

"Well sit down!" I demanded.

"Okay, okay sheesh Mister Bossy Bum."

I laughed at her new nickname for me.

We sat down and ate our dinner.

___________________

Grays' P.O.V.

I stomped off to the Inn and slammed my door.

How could she-no not Claire-Kai.

How could he?!?! He knew I was in love with Claire.

Well what boy in Mineral Town or Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

What Clair saw in Kai I will never know.

I heard knocking on the door and said "Come in" rudely.

"Gray………….." said a fragile voice.

Claire.

"Claire," I said, "happy Birthday." I said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authers note: I hope You Enjoy and thank you for reading. I am not going to be one of those "Read and Reveiw now" people BUt revewis are nice but you dont have to.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh For The Love Of Gray

Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you guys' for the help I was so tired that day I forgot to check my work!

Then when I went to go check it my Grandma had the computer and I was going to do that this morning but you had already reviewed so it's my fault I'm a bad speller. Thanks again for the constructive criticism. 

out!

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Harvest Moon or it's characters.

__________________________________

"Claire," I said "happy birthday." (Note this is Grays' p.o.v.)

"Yeah it's my birthday and it's great except that I didn't get to see you. I mean you are like my best friend and I never see you anymore but I really want to and you never-"

I cut her off pinching the bridge of my nose. Goddess she talks a lot.

"What?!" she asked surprised for some goddess knows reason.

Then I realized I said that she talks a lot out loud. Shoot.

"Claire I didn't mean to say that out loud." Yeah that was going to help. A lot.

"Save it." She snapped back at me.

Yep this was going great.

"Gray I came to give you this before I went to home." She said and through something wrapped in tinfoil and stomped off.

I pick up the plate confused. It was her birthday she shouldn't be giving me gifts.

The smell of baked corn hit my nose.

Aw crap. I now remember this was the day when we first became friends, I mean like best friends.

Flashback

"What's wrong with it old man?" I head yelled at my grandfather.

"What's wrong with it? The answer is inside you boy!"

Claire had walked in and saw the fight. I turned around and yelled at her.

"What do you want?!"

She just smiled and giggled a little for some reason. I guessed it was my face.

"Gray how dare you yell at a costumer!"

"So sorry." I snapped back pulling my hat down.

Then I started rambling on about how I was ready to quite and she said, "It's called training." And she smiled.

"Yeah I guess your right." I said.

"I'm always right." She said and walked around me and said to Grandpa Grumpy But, "Could you upgrade these tools for me please?" I looked down and saw gold ore and all of her tools.

"All of them?" Asked grandpa.

"Yes," she said, "And fast because I need my watering can back."

"Okay. They will be done in about two weeks but we will have the watering can done tomorrow."

I gaped. Tomorrow? That meant me working! On Thursday!

"Shut you mouth boy!"

I snapped my mouth shut.

"Thank you." Claire said.

After that she had started coming in everyday and giving me ores or a branch or eggs.

Then last year on her birthday she gave me baked corn and I gave her sprite and lip-gloss. They were her favorites and the baked corn was mine.

We have been friends ever since that day three years ago. Then she met Kai and we stopped talking to each other as much so I never got to tell her how I felt about her.

End Flashback:

I Hurried and got myself back together again to go tell Claire I was sorry that I forgot about today.

As I was running out the door I slammed into someone.

"Dang Gray kill me why don't ya!" yelled Kai after me but I was in a hurry.

____________________________________________

Claries' P.O.V.

He forgot he really forgot about today.

Today was our anniversary you could call it.

We had become good friends on this day but he forgot!

"Claire! Wait up! Claire!" Gray shouted from behind me.

"What do you want Gray? Can't you see I don't want to talk to you right now?" I snapped back.

When all of a sudden (Lol I have no idea where that came from) I saw a big flash of white light and Gray was not in front of me any more. A big pot was instead.

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed a strange high-pitched voice. "It's about time I caught you Claire! The stupid Goddess has kept me from getting a hold of you! Well where shall we start?"

"Who are you what do you want?!" I yelled at the strange voice. This danged smoke was fogging up my eyesight.

"Who am I?! Who am I You ask! Ha well I am the Witch Princess of course." Said the voice that called her self the Witch princess. I wonder if she has a crown? Ha I'm funny. "Well Claire it seems you have a blue feather from a young boy named Kai. Am I correct? Well of course I am! Well it would seem that Kai is not you true love. A certain someone is. But you do not love them back." I wonder if she is talking about Rick **shiver**. I hope not.

"What are you talking about? Kai is my true love and we are going to get married!" I said.

"Ha. Do not interrupt me again Claire. As I was saying you do not love this said person back. Now you see I love a good romance story and happily ever afters and all but you would not be happy and that makes me mad. So here is my twist. You must find out who your true love is or you will lose everything to me. That means your farm, animals, Kai, and all of your friends." Said the Witch.

"Wait you say I don't love them back? Does that mean they love me already?" I asked.

"Yes dear Claire it does. He has been in love with you for a very long time now." She said.

"Are you going to give me a hint on who this said person is?" I asked.

"No." she said. Now I could see her face. She had blond hair and a very cut smile. She had red eyes witch kind of scared me a bit.

"Now go. Go find you true love!" She said. "Oh and since you have been here before you should know your way out of For-Get-Me-Not-Valley."

I left a little confuzzeled. I was shocked that Kai wasn't my true love. I loved him with all of my heart. How was I supposed to tell him I wasn't meant to be with him? I didn't want to hurt him.

"Ugh." I whined. "I want to go home!"

And with that I ran straight to the bridge to Mineral Town.

A/N: this is the second chapter to this story. I hop you enjoyed it! Oh and I hope I did not have as many miss spellings this time.

P.S. Confuzzeled means confused it's a word my friend and I made up.

out! Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO! Hi sorry for the slow update…..I am getting discouraged……I don't know if you like the story! It's rather frustrating…Any ways here is the next chapter……

Disclaimer~I do not own Harvest Moon.

_______________________________

I ran home to get away from this mess. What was that crazy women talking about?!

Who was my true love? If it wasn't Kai who was it? How was I going to break it to Kai?I loved Kai but I loved my farm to..I don't want to lose it! UGH!

I decided I should go tell Kai I couldn't be with him. I sighed.

"Kai," I said as I walked into the snack shack, "we need to talk." I said.

"Okay babe." Kai said.

"Kai we need to break up." I said trying to hold back tears. He had a pained look on his face. "I am sorry but I-I don't love you anymore…"

He was looking more and more pained by the second. I sighed and walked out of the shack.

I heard a loud sob coming from the shack and I was about to cry to. I sighed and started walking faster.

I saw Gray leaning up against the Inn.

"So you want o explain that little episode back there? I mean come on Claire! What was that? It was so cool!" Gray said a smirk, turning into a smile but he, being Gray, Tried to hide it.

"Truthfully I don't know," I said as a matter of factly, I walked into the Inn.

"Ann I need to talk to you!" I called out to my best friend.

"What is it Claire?" she asked me.

I started telling her what had happened and how I broke up with Kai. She was gapping. Not a good sign.

"Claire! Oh my gosh! You broke up with him?!"

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"Sorry." She stated.

We talked for a little more and considered whom I should date. We came up with Gray, Rick, Or Doctor.

I went to go find Rick and asked him on a date.

Awkward!

_____________________________

Ricks'P.O.V.

What Claire, the hottest chick ever, just asked me out!

I told her yes of course, I mean come on who wouldn't?

I was getting ready for the date when Karen came storming up the stairs. Damn.

"Rick! What is up with this..this date?! With Claire?! The town whore come on Rick!" she screamed in my face.

I just walked passed her. I walked down the stairs to see a lovely looking Claire standing next to my mommy.(Lol I love making fun of him)

____________________________

Claire's P.O.V.

Awkward awkward. Awkward.

Man I hate this.

Lets just say the date (Shudder) didn't so so well. It was horrible.

A/N~hello if I don't get at least two reviews I am deleting this story (harsh I know~) hey who here likes Drake Bell? Random I know but his song is on my computer and I was wondering…Is my story good? Is my spelling better than in the first chapter?! Ha ha okay bye bye now! LOVE YA Just kidding but I will if you give me reviews! Lets just say you will meet Voldemort if you don't! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I have my ways for getting him to come (Left arm burns) sorry I know this isn't a Harry Potter story but we all have our moments right?! Okay I will stop rambling now! Bye!~


	4. Chapter 4

Oh for the Love Of Gray. Chapter Four.

Here you go.

Disclaimer~If I owned this I would be rich…~

Claire's P.O.V.

Hmm well I guess I might as well.

I knocked on the door to the poultry farm.

Ugh.

I walked in after Lillia opened the door.

This place was cleaner than usual.

I heard the door open again and saw a very angry Karen. Ha ha.

"Move." She said to me and shoved me. I went over to stand next to Lillia.

I heard yelling from upstairs.. I caught a little of the conversation.

"The town whore?! Come on Rick!" I gasped. I was the whore?! Ha I snorted and got strange looks.

They thought I would explode. I wasn't the one that had sex with a taken man.

Rick came downstairs in a suite. I was wearing just a different pair of Overalls. Hmm he thought I wanted to be here. Ha.

"Hi." He said.

"H-Hi…."I said.

We walked out of his house. I saw him wink at his sister. Sick.

We were almost to the Inn when I felt my phone buzz.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Claire. It's me." Said my sister Jill.

"What do you want." I asked.

"I wanted to call and say 'Hi'" she said then started mumbling. "Claire I am SOOOO sorry you have to date Rick! Ugh I hate him!" I laughed at the memories. Jill had dated Rick before we all moved away. She said she loved him but then caught hi cheating on her and we moved to For-Get-Me-Not-Valley. She dated a guy named Skye. They are now married and are expecting.

Ha ha ha. No wonder Rick liked me so much. He wanted Jill back.

"Well Jill me too. Gotta go. Love you buh bye" I said.

She grunted in response.

I laughed and hung up my phone.

"Who was that?" asked Rick.

"Jill." I said. Trying, but not succeeding, to hold back a laugh at his face.

"O-o-o-oh h-h-h-how I-I-s s-sh-she?" he asked. I was tiring not laugh again.

"F-f-fine." I said between giggles.

"O-o-o-o-o-oh that's good I guess."

"Hey Rick," I said.

"Yea Claire?"  
"Did you know Jill I s married?" I said trying not to laugh "Oh yeah and expecting."

"Wha-what?!?!" he yelled.

"Arggh Rick you cheated on her it's your fault!"  
He looked sad then.

We went to then Inn and saw that every one was staring at us. Grr get a life people.

It was then that Kai walked into the restaurant. Uh-Oh.

Crap. Crap. Crap. DAMMIT!

"Dammit!" I yelled. I through my hand over my mouth and looked down at my plate. Man I am a spas!

Great. Just. Great. Kai was looking right at Rick and me. This was way awkward. He got a huge look of anger. Great. Great. Great.!

"Claire?" asked Rick. He looked almost as mad as Kai.

I got up but he grabbed my wrist. "Let me go! Danmitt Rick NOW!" I yelled. Pure furry. That's what my voice came up as.

"Claire?" asked Kai.

"What?" I asked a little nicer.

"Why are you out with Rick?" he asked.

"Jill dared me." I lied. He believed it though. WOW.

"Oh okay." He said.

Rick looked pissed. Ha ha that's what ya get for cheating on my sister!

"Let me go now Rick. Or so help me goddess I will make you." I said in furry again. He let go immediately. Ha ha he is a wimp!.

Kai P.O.V.

Claire.

And Rick.

Ger so that was why she broke up with me. Wait I grabbed her phone from the table while she wasn't looking. I looked through her calls and saw that there was one from Jill. Few wow okay. Rick Looked pissed off that Claire was dared to go date him…Ha ha that's what cha get for cheating on my- no wait she isn't my sister anymore. That's what cha get for cheating on Jill! HA!

Okay so she must've had a reason to break up with me…I mean come on! I was the love of her life…Or so I thought…. Sad.

Claire stomped off and I saw a very angry Rick look at me, An amused yet angry Gray look at me, And of course Manna…Great.

Rick came up to me and said. " You can't just walk in here and ruin my date! Gosh Kai I never did it to you did I?!" I snorted at that..

"Uhh yeah you did. Before I started dating Claire you always came running in when I was with Popuri! Oh and lets not forget when I dated Karen once! Goddess Rick! You are such a thick head!" I yelled at him. He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it. I stomped off to my room. Gray fallowed me. I knew he always had a crush on Claire.

Heck after I proposed he blew up at me! Gosh.

I think he loves her. I bet she was cheating on me with him too!

"Kai I hate you!" yelled Rick. People were staring. Get a life.

"No you don't we all know you secretly love me Rick. No need to hide it. " I said and walked out of the diner and into my room.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Ha.

I walked into cliffs, grays, and my room to find Gray glaring at the floor and cliff playing a game on his gameboy.

"Man I lost." He cried.

"Kai can I talk to you outside?" gray said.

Cliff standed up but gray said "alone"

"What" I said as we got outside.

"Go get Rick so we can have a little talk with him." He said.

I knew immediately what he meant by 'Talk'

I went over to Rick's house and saw him outside standing by the chickens.

"Hey Rick!" I called out.

He looked over and saw mw. He glared but it looked more like a kid stole his candy. Ha ha.

We walked over. Well Rick more being in a choke hold from me. I had to force him here.

As we approached gray saw us and told him not to move an inch. He did as told. I was scared for Rick.

"Well well Rick it looks like your dating our little Claire here." He said in a menacing tone.

Rick ws shivering from fear. I was really starting to feel guilty. No no not for Rick but for what I did to Claire.

I know why she broke up with me.

She was still mad that I cheated on her. Man I ma such a dick head! I cheated on her and now I don't have her!

_Flashback~_

_I was having a full on make-out session with Karen._

_Well it was more sex now than a make out session._

_I was about to take off her underwear when the door opened. _

_Someone gasped And ran out of the room sobbing. I pushed Karen off of me and grabbed a robe._

_I tied it around me._

_I ran out of the room and saw someone I was hoping that wasn't the one who gasped._

_Danm it was Claire! I knew I shouldn't have been having an affair with Karen or Popuri, or Mary, or Elli._

_Wow I am a bad boy. _

_"Claire…." I said._

_"Save it!" she snapped at me._

_I was hurt but I knew I deserved it. I had cheated on her with every girl in Mineral Town! Not to mention Her sister Chelsea. But she broke it off with me when she found out I was dating Claire. I hear she is married now. To some guy named Denny. She has a kid too. A little boy named Gray. He is named after gray because helped Claire through her rough patch. _

_Kai! Stop thinking about having an affair with Claries sister! Talk to her! She needs you to comfort you now!_

_I was standing there looking at Claire. She probably wants me to comfort her._

_I walked over to her and grabbed her. She tried to push away from me. I just held her tighter._

_Claire I am sorry! _

_I didn't say it out loud so I tried again._

_"Claire. I really am sorry. I should've done that and I really want to be sure you still love me."I said._

_I was drunk maybe she could smell the alcohol on my breath._

_"Get way from me you crazy drunk!" she laughed. Good she laughed._

_"Claire I love you."_

_"I love you too, but I really am mad at you for cheating on me. I don't care weather your drunk or not. I know you have been cheating on me for a while with everyone except Ann. I really don't want you to anymore." She sighed. _

_"I won't any more I sewer!" I yelled._

_She laughed, reached up to touch my face, and kissed me._

_I was so happy she was still in love with me._

_We stood there in the street, me in a robe almost naked, her in her levies, kissing._

_"Get a room." Someone muttered._

_So we got one and had "alone" time (wink wink)_

_End flashback~_

I thought she had forgiven me!

Well I guess not.

So I just stopped thinking about it. Gray and I started talking to Rick.

I hit him. That's when the fight broke out.

Claire P.O.V.

I was walking home when I thought I would go over to For-get-Me-not-Valley to go see Jill.

I was alking over to the bridge when a voice said.

"he isn't your love! Your love is shy!" said the witch.

Great. see. We have Gray, Cliff but he is dating Ann so he is off, Doctor, and Marlin.

Hmm I think I'll go with Doctor first.

I want to see Jill first though so I walked to her farm.

I knocked on her door and Skye answered.

"Well hello there beautiful." He said. He may be married but he sure does flatter us women.

"Hi Skye. Is Jill around?" I asked.

"Yeah she is making dinner."

Okay. I walked over into the kitchen only to be greeted by a huge Jill.

"Claire! What are you doing here?! I wasn't expecting you! How did the date go?" she asked

"Sucky.' I said gladly. I told her about it and she laughed by then end. Exept she didn't laugh when I told her Kai went through my phone. He thought I didn't notice.

"Turd." She said. I laughed.

I spent the night at Jill's. Skye and her love having me. It makes me happy they love me.

We were planning to go see Chelsea Denny and gray when Gray came running to the docks. He said he wanted to come.

"Wait Claire! Jill Skye! Wait! I want to come!"

"Alright alright." I said.

We were on the boat Jill and Skye in there room having 'talking" time, while Gray and I were playing Mario Kart on our Ds's, I was kicking his ass while he was in fifth place.

The boat stopped and we got off. Jill's hair was messed up and Skyes cloths were on backward.

We were walking off the boat when a small Charlie hugged us. He came to me last when I picked him up to hug him he said in my ear "I see you and mister Gray have finally hooked up." I almost dropped him.

He laughed and went back to playing in the sand.

We were walking to Chelsea's farm when Gray asked me "what was it that Mister Charlie said?"

I tripped on air and he laughed. Skye and Jill walked on pass Taros house.

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. We were leaning in when a loud two screeches interrupted us. I was surprised I was about to kiss my best guy friend.

"Claire!" screamed Julia.

"Claire." Said Natalie but I knew she was exited to see me to.

I went over to my best girlfriends and hugged them.

Gray walked to the ranch and left us alone.

We talked for a while and we laughed until it was eight P.M. I told them I had to go and they winked at me.

I was confused.

I walked to the ranch when Little Gray came up to me yelling "Auntie Claire!"

I picked him up and hugged my nephew. Chelsea came out and hugged me. Next was Denny. He reminded me of Kai.

We went inside and ate some dinner. They all left Gray and myself alone. He grabbed my hand and took me outside to the grass in the field. We laid down and didn't talk. It wasn't awkward.

"Gray?" I asked.

"Yeah Claire" he asked.

"Do you like me?"

"No"

I looked down at the grass when he put his finger under my chin.

"I don't like you. I love you." He said.

"I love you to." I said finaly figuring out my feelings for Gray.

A/N~ well there is the end of the story.

JUST KIDDING!


End file.
